


Bases

by Iordio



Series: Reflexions [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Serena and another explore, deconstruct and reflect upon a throwaway comment from the Confluence universe.It is very much a companion to the aforementioned universe. Well, that's the plan for the first three chapters. Who knows what will happen when I run out of ideas.





	Bases

January 2017

“Fleur, please don’t,” pleaded Serena. “I need you to be sensible and not take the piss.”

“Oh, it’s that kind on conversation you called me up for,” as she flopped on the sofa with a whoosh of air. “Let me guess? You and the werewolf haven’t got passed third base yet and you are having a gay panic about it!”

“Fleur, that base was passed several weeks ago,” said Serena smugly.

“Campbell, you sexy minx! I’m impressed. And...? Was it..?” intoned Fleur, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“None of your business! But I’m very happy. It’s like anything, the more you do something the better you understand how it works,” added Serena. The glint in her eye belying any form of innocence. “No, I wanted to ask, what did you and Trine do your first Valentine’s day? I know we’ve only been together a few weeks and it’s just days since making it official with HR and Hanssen.”

Fleur snorted at the images running through her head of her colleagues informing their non-plussed CEO that they are indeed shagging each other to tatters. “I take it that it went well...?”

“His omnipresent genius already knew and I quote 'And I trust that in the true spirit of partnership, Ms. Wolfe will be attending all management meetings from now on, such is her vested interest in AAU', it took me the rest of the shift to get Bernie to calm down. I swear he gets his kicks in the most perverse ways. And, I still have yet to tell Elinor! In my head it’s 'Eli, darling. I’ve met someone, she’s wonderful and I'd like for you to her meet her,” rattled off Serena.

“But I know you Campbell and you’ll stutter like a scratched record and be so full of nervous energy that CERN will be calling,” surmised Fleur, far too accurately for her own good, considering the glowering look she was receiving.

“Anyway, back to the matter in hand. I’d like to do something. I don’t think Bernie is the red roses type of woman, and neither am I. And truth be told, we are still getting to know each other as colleagues and as, well…” as Serena waved her hand.

“Partners? Girlfriends? Lovers? Gal-pals?” said Fleur.

“Probably a combination of them all,” replied Serena honestly. “I know this is different to any other relationship I’ve been in, and not because Bernie is a woman. It’s the balance. You know, when I hold her as she falls asleep, it feels so right. I’m slightly cross that I didn’t have a clue about this aspect of myself until Bernie came along. And that even includes the numerous times I’ve rebutted you! I’m not naive in that respect. I get that it can happen, just didn’t expect it to be me. I know you knew who you were straight out of the womb so to speak.”

“You’re right, I did. But in some respects, it is harder when you are younger as have so much peer pressure and, let’s be honest, growing up in Thatcher’s 1980s Britain and being gay at the height of the AIDS propaganda, with Section 28 looming was not pleasant. Throw in good old-fashioned Jewish family expectations about grandchildren and you have enough for three years worth of therapy. All my friends liked boys, and some had boyfriends, and I had a huge crush the Amazonian-like netball captain. Would it have made a difference if you previously had thoughts to liking women in the way you like Bernie?” asked Fleur.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I was, I still am thoroughly captivated by this woman, I want to impress her and not make a tit out of myself in the process. She’s one of the best surgeons I’ve ever worked with, and I’m not saying that because I’m in love with her. She’s brave, fearless, and so intuitive when in theatre,” said Serena.

“Serena?”

“What?” asked Serena, at a loss to why Fleur had interrupted.

“Think of what you have just said,” prompted Fleur as see watched Serena mentally review the last couple of sentences.

“Oh,” as her hand went to her lips.

“Serena, are you ok?” Fleur gently asked. Pushing herself up, she walked over and stood in front of her colleague. “Serena, c'mere,” as she held her arms open for reassurance more than anything as she felt Serena relax into her for a few seconds. “Does Bernie know?”

“No, not sure I’m able to tell her just yet. And don’t you go stirring things up, either. We’ve only just got together. It’s far too soon,” in a tone that left no room for argument from Serena.

“Poppycock. You’ve known how you've felt for ages, haven’t you? And don’t give me that look either, Campbell.”

Serena sighed and nodded, “Months, if I’m being honest. Even before that stupid spreadsheet idea of yours.”

“Ha, I take it that it helped to clarify certain matters of the heart,” laughed Fleur.

“Only that I was more in love with her than I first thought! Hell, I wasn’t ready to tell myself, let alone verbalise those thoughts to a person.”

“But you are now, right?” added Fleur.

“I’ve told you, haven’t I!” Serena smirked.

“Yes, but I’m thinking of your co-lead, the person you hold as she falls asleep, the women you are besotted with, the woman you are head over heels in love with, and the woman who’s arse you can’t stop staring at.” Fleur crossed her arms at her last point.

“I do not stare at Bernie’s arse!”

“Yes, you bloody do! And a very pleasant view it is too!”

“Bugger off! Do you want me to tell Trine that you’ve been staring at my girlfriend’s arse?”

“You can do. We can stare at it in all its glory together!”

“Remind me why we are friends, again? Ms. Fanshawe,” came Serena’s retort.

“Because your life would be incredibly dull without me, and as a baby lesbian, think of me as your fairy godmother overseeing your newfound love of women.”

“Woman, singular. I'll have you know,” laughed Serena. “Can I really be a lesbian after fifty odd years?”

“Does it matter?”

Serena remained silent as she worked out how to respond, “I don’t think I can see myself with anyone but Bernie. I think she maybe it for me.”

“So, take her somewhere for the afternoon, hold her hand, laugh at her jokes, brush her hair out of her eyes. Show her how you feel, if you don’t think you are ready to tell her. She'll understand.”

“We could go to Bath, pub lunch, and wander around. I’m happy to spend time with her outside these four walls. But I’m terrified that I’m rather pedestrian for her. She’s used to war zones and living off adrenaline…”

“Stop right there! That’s all well and good, but maybe Bernie wanted a change of pace, maybe that glorious body of hers can’t cope with the frenetic pace of war zones, maybe she’s as terrified as you are.”

“Do you think?” Serena hesitated.

“Why don’t you find out what makes each other tick, hmm. Talk to her rather than make guesses and assumptions,” said a genuinely supportive Fleur.


End file.
